


Trivia Night

by Longcat



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Charlie curses a lot, M/M, Modern AU, Seriously there's a lot of cursing, Strong is a reverse bouncer, The guys from Covenant are dicks, like a whole lot, mallout au, trivia night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Nick, Deacon, and RJ are a team during trivia night at the local pub. A new team joins and isn't so fond of the other participants. Charlie curses a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivia Night

It was a Saturday night and finally closing time. The shops all locked, he made one last round before locking up the building. Humming to himself as the tumblers fell into place he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
“John, Deacon, quit your hiding. I know you're there.” He turned around to the pair of them giggling while coming out of the shrubs.  
“Dude, Nicky, how do you do that?” John looked at his boyfriend with awe. Sliding up to him he wrapped an arm around his waist. “You've got to tell me, or better show me.” His eyebrows bounced.  
“Oh come on you love birds, it's wing and trivia night at the Third Rail. Everyone else is there. RJ’s been-” “Snapchatting you dick pics?” “John.” Nick warned softly. “I'm surprised Rob's not here with you actually. Which means he's registered us as a team. Am I right?”  
“Righto. And we should get going.”

The bar was packed, folks from all over had filled the place. They spotted RJ waving at them from a booth. “Hey guys! Finally! The thing is about to start. I ordered drinks already if that's OK with everyone.”  
“Hope you ordered me a Decoder, Bullseye.” Deacon slid into booth, throwing an arm over RJ. “Of course and Deek, quit it with the name.” He gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Oh come on, I thought we'd agreed on codenames!” he gave a mock frown and heavy theatrics.  
John quietly chuckled as he and Nick slid into the other side of the table. Nick reached out and picked up the folded paper that was displayed. “Death Bunnies? Is that what we're going with for a team name?”  
“You bet we are, the enemy will be so confused, we'll have the advantage and win!” Deacon was proud of the name, he had come up with it and it had made Mac laugh. That made it the best name as far as he was concerned.  
“If by win you mean lose, then by all means Gay Bunnies.” came from the next table over. The voice snarky and full of itself.  
“Is that really the best you've got Maxson? Gay Bunnies? Might as well go home now because that sucked.” John laughed at the pitiful attempt the other guy tried at riling them. It didn't work at the mall, it sure as hell wasn't going to work outside of it.  
“Like you do to dicks?” The barista smugly asked.  
“Oh, jealous and want to find out for yourself?” He winked. Maxson seethed, gritting his teeth in anger, soft blush across his face, “Go to hell.”  
“John, don't, not tonight. Last time you picked a fight with the other team Strong tossed you out and we were disqualified.” Nick whispered to him, tugging him back down into the seat.  
“But Nicky.” He whined. “It's so easy with them.”  
“Exactly, no challenge in it.” He winked at his boyfriend. Taking a drink of the glass in front of him he was pleased that it was a straight coke and not one with alcohol like he had expected. “So I can see the Silver Shroud team,” he pointed at Curie and Kent's team, two other people from their book club rounded out their team, “We know the Brotherhood are here since my lovely John has already tried to start a fight. Deacon, is that the Bowling team over there?” He pointed out a team of Glory, Tom, Des, and Drummer Boy. “Oh yeah, they’ve started going by The Railroad lately. Nora and Preston formed a team, they should be here somewhere, too. I don't recognize those guys over there though.” He pointed out a group across the room, they kind of stood out. The two women were dressed nicely and done up, as if they were at a classy restaurant instead of the sticky floored pub. They sneered at the crowd around them, judging and not approving of their surroundings or the people in them. Nick caught the eye of one of the men and waved with his prosthesis; the man's brows knotted in a scowl, wrinkles etched into his large forehead, his face a look of disgust. He frowned as well, even though he was used to receiving those kinds of loss, they still hurt. “Best to ignore them,” he muttered to himself.

The trivia night went really well. They didn't win, but came in a solid second place after team Silver Shroud. Deacon had surprised everyone with extensive knowledge of obscure military uniforms, responding only with “Hey, RJ left the History channel on the other night.” Who himself had gotten into a heated debate with Danse over the 90’s boy band category.  
As runners up they won drink tickets, something they were all too willing to cash in. Moving to the bar they ordered new drinks, laughing and joking as their friends filtered by offering congratulations.  
“Hell you boys did bloody well tonight.” Charlie grinned at them as he mixed their drinks. “And ya didn't even start a fucking fight with those Brotherhood wankers this time. Cheers.”  
“Not without trying Chuck!” John grinned at the bartender, earning him an eyeroll. Handing off the last of the four drinks Charlie moved down the bar. The team leader of night's newest team, The Covenant, placed his orders.  
“How can you even serve things like them?” he grumbled staring at the guys just seats away.  
“The fuck you just say?” Charlie narrowed his eyes.  
“Fags and cripples. Not even real people.” He said with vile, not tuning his voice down. Not caring if the others could hear him, almost challenging them with it.  
“I don't think I fucking heard you right,” he rolled his shoulders back face, setting into blank anger. “You better, shut your damn mouth or bugger off if you're saying what I fucking think ye are.” Nick motioned to Strong across the bar, the large bouncer was already making his way over. He could feel John tense under his grip suddenly aware of just how tight he was holding his boyfriend's arm.  
“You standing up for those fruits? They're not worth the life they've been given. Why bother?” The stranger felt a grip on his shoulder pulling him back, he turned to look up into the face of the bouncer. “Sending in your bouncer to defend you?” He sneered.  
“No you don't get it, I'm protecting you from him.” Strong nudged his head in the direction of the bartender, who was starting to climb over the bar top.  
“Get the fuck out of me way Strong. I'm gonna show this cunt what for. Fucking insulting me patrons, I'll fuck you right up! You bloody wanker, I'll fuck you up!” he was yelling, his accent getting thicker in anger.  
“Nick… can we…” John was nervous being so close to this. Sure he was angry at the guy too, but he couldn't remember last time Charlie had been that mad.  
“Yeah, sure thing.” Nick took his hand and moved them back to the booth, Deacon and Mac quickly followed. Keeping an eye on the brewing fight. The scrappy bartender was climbing over the bouncer who was still trying to keep himself as a barrier between them. Eyes wide in abject terror, the man was backing up from the scene he had started. His teammates already at the door.  
“Strong, let me fucking at 'im! I'll give 'im a bloody reason to be scared. Cait! Where the fuck is she, she'd let me beat the fucker, she'd even help! Strong, put me down.” He was foaming in anger, kicking in the grip of his bouncer. The door closing as the last of them ran out. “And stay the fuck out of me pub!”  
Codsworth tiptoed out of the back room and up to Strong who was putting his boss down. He gingerly took the shaking bartender's hand, pulling him gently back behind the bar. Cooing soft whispers as he pet his hair, attempting to calm the other man down they disappeared into the kitchen.  
“Ah, well that explains some of it.” Nick commented as he finished his drink. The bar slowly returning to normal. “Did any of you know about Charlie and Codsworth? They all shook their heads in unison. Needless to say, the Covenant was banned from the Third Rail and from any future trivia nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Mallout AU bright to you by the wonderful @60-minuteman and @valencock over at Tumblr.


End file.
